Slatepaw EmberClan
Note~ ''' This OC belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and may not be used without permission by anyone, except Nibby the Bird. Adding categories and correcting grammar will be allowed but nothing more. If you try to steal Slatepaw in anyway, I will hunt you down and shove you down a fox hole! '''Credit~ Nibby the Bird for EmberClan. Nibby the Bird for Tawnyjade. Nibby the Bird for Coalbranch and Quartzstripe. Nibby the Bird for her brothers names. AMAZING PROFILE ART BY NIBS! TYSM (Nibby the Bird). Appearance Slatepaw is an absolutely gorgeous she cat. Males tend to watch her, with her unawares. First time you meet her, you'll have to take more than just one glance. Slatepaw is a mix between white and cream coat coloring, that is consistent all throughout her body. Accompanying this is a dark brown Bengal pattern. The Bengal cats significant spots are covering her lower haunches and slightly up her spine to her shoulders. It then fades to freckles on her chest and stripes on her legs. On her face is a small Hazel and brown stripe, stopping on her forehead and parting into the fork shape. On each paw instead of the normal four toe pads, there are five. On each paw is long curved and deadly claws for gripping the earthy ground of her home. Slatepaw's coat isn't the only dazzling thing about this female, her eyes are no exception. Slatepaw has teal blue eyes that captivate any cat with there cold and dead stare. Slatepaw isn't a large cat at all. Her brothers both outsize her, and even her sister did when she was alive. Slatepaw is strong for her size but still wouldn't stand a chance against a much larger enemy in brute strength. This is why Slatepaw is more agile and a much more lithe killer than her brothers, her small size makes her quick on her feet and harder to hit. Her nose is a light pink along with the insides of her ears. Her paw pads are also a light pink, making them look vulnerable, but her pads are tough and can withstand the hard rocks of her home. Personality Slatepaw is a jumble of different personalities together. Slatepaw is extremely sarcastic. It’s as if it’s in her nature and it just rolls off her tongue without a blink of an eye. She is often sarcastic to most cats at some point in the conversation, but is not continually sarcastic. She will often comment on someone’s hunting or battle skills with a roll of her eyes. Along with her sarcastic flare is a quick temper to back it up with a fierce independent spirit. Slatepaw likes to do things her own way, she will lesson to her mentor and leader, but prefers making her own choices. She will never ask for help and will deny any sympathy towards her. She wants to accomplish her tasks on her own often pushing herself way to hard to impress her mentor or others. Slatepaw would swipe anyone with a quick flick of her claws and have no guilt, for they most likely deserved it. If she hears anyone whispering about her she’ll get up in their face snarling. She tends to act first think later and will love to swat any male who happens to eye her. Slatepaw is not cruel but tends to be a tad cold and distant. She prefers sharing tongues with herself and stays away from large crowds. It’s not that she is afraid or anything, she just doesn’t like attention drawn to herself. She is also quite when not spoken to and will often let insults roll off her back, there no skin off her bones. For all Slatepaw cares not talking is better than talking about pointless things. However when talked to Slatepaw will reply and state her opinion strongly and will continue to talk with a fiery spirit. Slatepaw believes in her opinions and will defend them with her life. She never backs down from a challenge and faces it head on. She tries to be on every patrol and pushes herself to the max. Slatepaw is brave and will leap of a cliff without thinking twice to save someone. She is confident in her own abilities and will not listen to anyone trying to bring her down. She tends to be intimidating at first but will often smirk so you know she isn’t all that. Slatepaw has trust issues and will never just let someone help her or take her somewhere. Although she believes in her Starclan, she doesn’t look to them to solve every problem like other cats. She knows they can only guide and believes in hard work and talent. Although she won’t admit it Slatepaw enjoys pleasing others and will go out of her way to do so. She likes the compliments. Slatepaw is actually fun to be around once she trusts you a little, however she is still a daredevil and will crawl down a badgers den for fun. She is mischievous and thinks rules where made to be broken and bending them a bit won’t matter. However she can get it cocky at times and others can get the best of her, but she will simply get back at them. Biography Slatepaw was born in the old Cliffclan territory in a shallow den near a tiny trickle of water on the mountainside. She played with her brothers Ramkit and Cougarkit and her sister Cavekit all the time, learning much-needed fighting and socializing skills from her only friends, as she was isolated from most of her clanmates. But soon, Claystar rose to power and moved the clan up from their old territory on the mountainside. She made the hard journey to the mountain peak with her siblings, constantly congratulated for "being so brave" and "being quite the little trooper for a kit," although she was silently suffering. When they got close to the lava, her sister Cavekit got sick and died of smoke inhalation. The tiny kitten's body was buried in the mountainside before Slatekit and her brothers were forced to move again. When she became an apprentice, she was mentored by Tawnyjade and was pushed to fight harder to adapt to the rough EmberClan life. She constantly saw Emberstar as a looming authority figure but watched as the she-cats sanity unraveled and continued making bad choices. She went along with her leader's decisions quietly but may plan to escape her clan in the future. WIP Trivia * Her original name was Marblepaw. * Her entire personality would be different if Cavekit lived. * Her and her brothers barely acknowledge each other. * Slatepaw was named after my favorite characters mate Slate. (Grey Wing's mate) * She has a potential love interest in FrostClan. * Slatepaw hates her mother, Quartzstripe, but loves her father, Coalbranch. * She often has dreams of Cavekit. * Her dead eye stare is based off of Tempest Shadow from MLP. * Slatepaw later realizes it was Emberstar's fault Cavekit died and forgives her mother regrowing their bond. *Slatepaw loves her brothers, but doesn’t have a strong bond. However in battle all three siblings would die forsee each other. Stories/Song Articles By Me~ '''None '''Collaborations~ None By Others~ '''None Abilities Strengths~ TBA In Between~'' '''TBA Weaknesses~ TBA Relationship Quartzstripe~ Slatepaw was never the kit Quartzstripe wanted, she wanted her kits to act like ladies and gentlemen. Quartzstripe didn’t like her kits or want anything to do with them, but at least she cared for them feeding them. Slatepaw didn’t like her mother as she often chased Coalbranch from the den when he came to see his kits. Slatepaw was always scolded and yelled at for being to ruff or playful. Slatepaw doesn’t like her mother at all and blames her entirely for Cavekits death because she pushed them to hard to walk with not enough food. Slatepaw ignores her mother and snaps at her when they do talk. Coalbranch~ Out of both of her parents Slatepaw by far has the closest bond to Coalbranch. She remembers when they would play games and how there father loved them so much. However when Coalbranch changes it worried Cavekit, which worried Slatepaw. Both sisters took it upon themselves to care for their father. He often snapped at them, but his eyes shined with love as the kits would continue cleaning his nest anyways. Coalbranch started growing close to his daughters and would play with them in secret, but if someone happened to walk by he would swat the kits away. When Cavekit died Coalbranch was devasted, but it ended up making his bond with Slatepaw stronger as they shared his grief. Slatepaw doesn’t depend on her father much anymore, but if she needs support her father won’t turn her away. Cavekit~Slatepaw had a strong bond with her sister, and like others was always drawn to her personality. Slatepaw feels guilty for it, but Cavekit was her way to escape from her own troubles and doubts. The sisters where inseparable and did everything together. Cavekit said she was going to run away and explore the world, bringing Slatekit at the time with her. When her sister died she blamed Quartzstripe and started to hate her mother. However Slatepaw still loves Cavekit and whispers to her every night. She gave her sister the name Caveheart. Rampaw~ TBA Cougarpaw~ TBA Tawnyjade~ Slatepaw's relationship with Tawnyjade, her mentor, is rocky at best. Tawnyjade is fiercly loyal to Emberstar and tries his hardest to help Slatepaw, but she has firmly stated many times before that he cannot change her. Tawnyjade isn't trying to convince her because he wants another loyal member, though--it's an unspoken responsility in EmberClan that when you are a mentor, you are tasked with ensuring the impressionable apprentices are loyal and in line, and there is punishment for the mentor if not. Tawnyjade has attempted explaining this as best as he can to his apprentice, but she is set in stone on her opinions and doesn't really want the desperate life-and-death situation for her seemingly annoying, over-controlling mentor. Emberstar~ Looming authority figure, that’s all Slatepaw can see. She thinks Emberstar is power hungry and doesn’t care anything about the Clan she is basically killing. Slatepaw often stares at the leader from afar not really knowing what to think as Emberstar slowly loses her sanity. However, Slatepaw doesn’t raise a paw against it, she simply follows her leaders orders, however killing cats isn’t Slatepaw‘s style. Rattail~ Slatepaw despises this tom probably more than any cat. She hates how he doesn’t even seem to have a mind of his own, he just follows without thinking! Slatepaw most likely would claw him if they ever talked. She finds him despicable in how he only cares for himself and would do anything for his precious position as Deputy. Slatepaw glares at this cat hoping he falls of a cliff. And what really ruffles her pelt is how he has goggly eyes at Emberstar and this makes her doubt love even more. Wolfpaw~ May or may not be a potential love interest in the future. We'll just have to wait and see. Stalkpaw~ Stalkpaw, the only other apprentice not in Slatepaw's litter, is the current "best" friend of Slatepaw. The two rarely share tongues though - they mainly confide in each other and have each other to think of as support and safety. Stalkpaw, however, doesn't want to fight anybody and just wants to return home. She often urges Slatepaw to run away with her, but Slatepaw has refused, calling Stalkpaw a coward and telling her "Run away if you want, but I'm not going with you." Quotes * “What do you want!?!” ~Slatepaw snapping at her Quartzstripe. * ”Blah, blah, blah. Sorry Tawnyjade, did you actually have a point?” ~Slatepaw igniting her mentor. * “STOP STARING AT ME!” ~Slatepaw most likely to Wolfpaw. * “I’m sorry, but when you say something important I’ll start listening.” ~What Slatepaw would say to Rattail or basically anyone annoying her. *"I fight for myself, thank you very much. I don't need to get involved with this dumb war." ~Slatepaw to Dropstar. *"Tawnyjade, it's time you learn you will never actually change my opinion on any of this, okay? Get that through your thick wrinkly head." ~Slatepaw to Tawnyjade. *"I'm not sad about Mother. It's her fault she didn't love us. Now she gets nothing in return. Boo-hoo." ~Slatepaw to Cougarpaw. *"Sure, go back home. Have fun, because I'm not going. I'm not a coward, okay?" ~To Stalkpaw when her friend proposed leaving for the lower mountains. TBA Gallery Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Apprentices